Past Nightmares
by celticgothhardy
Summary: He was always hiding something, now Oliver will have to deal with that and the consequences afterward. Warning: This story will contain child abuse and sexual assault, though not graphic. Read at your own risk. and I'm unsure if the rating should go up
1. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. You know what would happen if I did? There would be problems.

AN: This is set in the same story line as Oliver is Bart's guardian. This would be set after the Ridge explosion but before the kidnapping.

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ CS CS JL

"Mr. Queen, please look this way," someone yelled among the flashes of light. Today was the opening of several eco-friendly houses that were made for low-income families. Oliver had come out with several of the board members and a couple of scientists for the publicity that was generated. They had been taking pictures for the past few minutes.

Finally, the men were able to sit at a long table. Each place had a microphone and a name in the front. "All right. Now, if you have any questions that weren't covered in the press packet, I would suggest asking them now," the PR person told them. Several hands went up.

"Dr. Evans, the solar panels were described as several times more efficient than previous. Could you please tell us how?" one reporter asked, holding up a recorder.

"The panels are able to take in some more of the sun energy due to the unique making of the cells of the panels. These panels can also hook up to batteries that can keep the charge of the energy," he explained. The questioning continued for the next several minutes. Then, someone pulled one out of thin air.

"Mr. Queen is it true that you have taken guardianship of a young man?" a reporter, far in the back, yelled.

"I wish to express that those questions weren't to be asked and that the rest do not print anything of it," the PR person said. The reporter in the back was hauled off by security.

The questioning was more subdued and ended earlier than anyone had participated. Oliver went straight to his car and back to the apartment. He could hear the tutor talking to Bart about physics. Oliver wanted Bart to have a semi-normal life, but just after a week from the Ridge explosion, he had already found Bart drinking massive amounts of coffee and not sleeping. Oliver had asked what the problem was, but Bart just went to his room and locked himself in.

Now, someone had found out about the guardianship papers. They only had a name connected to the fingerprints and no background to deal with. A reporter knowing about Bart, or at least about he had taken in someone, had only increased his worry about the plan to incorporate Bart into the school system. He had just been talked into it by pressure from the entire League.

Arthur Curry and Victor Stone were the first people that saw him when he came home. And they were the first people that had seen the Question and Answer on TV. "What the hell was that about?" Vic asked, joining him.

"For our sakes, I hope it's nothing." Oliver made to his office and shut the door in their faces.

"Do you think that this isn't the only thing bothering Ollie?" AC asked, turning to Vic.

"No, but he won't tell us unless necessary."

--

_It was cold. The floor was cold. He couldn't see anything and he couldn't move. He wanted to open his jar, but trying to stretch duct tape didn't work."Make sure the area is prepared when he gets there. I don't want him getting loose," a voice ordered. Still foggy, he placed the voice as Lex Luthor's. "Great, I'm in the hands of the enemy," he thought._

_He waited until he didn't hear moving anymore and started moving his hands. "So you're awake. You've gotten better at faking since I've seen you," a voice sneered._

_He stopped cold at the voice. Years of bruises, lies and problems came back up and he didn't want to go back to them. He moved back from the voice. Something grabbed his arm and gave him a couple of kicks to the abdomen. He let out an involuntary yell, though it was muffled._

"_I've found something better to do with you. It'll be fun. You remind me so much of your mother, the least you can do is take her place." There was an increased pressure around his hips. He tried to move, but he felt hands undoing something._

"_NO!" he shouted, not like he could be heard. He tried to kick the person off of him, but then he was turned onto his stomach. He could feel the cold around the area and heard the second accompanying sound of a zipper being undone._

_--_

"NO!" he screamed, shooting straight up in bed. He couldn't find the pillow he was use to crying into, but he didn't need it as someone wrapped their arms around him. His reflexes took over and he hugged back, crying in the shoulder of Oliver.

--

Oliver was doing work in the living room. He had a small cup next to a late night snack and was going over surveillance photos from a possible target in Michigan. He was about to put it all away when he heard something in another one of the rooms. A whimper.

He walked to the room he heard it in. He opened the door quietly to see Bart tossing in his bed. Both pillows had been thrown to the ground and the sheets were twisted around his body. He went over to the bed to wake Bart up but Bart woke up screaming. All hold he had on his emotions fell as he dropped on the bed and hugged him. Two more arms completed the hug and Bart sobbed into his shoulder.

Oliver looked up at the doorframe to see Vic and AC. They both had worried looks on their faces, but once they saw Ollie was already there, they decided they weren't needed and went back to sleep. Dinah wasn't in the apartment at that time. She was traveling with her job for the month.

"Come on, Bart. Talk to me, what's going on?" Oliver asked, rubbing Bart's back to help with the hiccup he developed during the crying. Bart, not loudly crying but still showing tears, shook his head. He didn't trust his voice just yet. "Bart, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice sounded smaller than usual; Oliver didn't know what was worse, the nightmare Bart was having, or the fact it still affected him. All he could do is wait for Bart to tell him, so while he rubbed Bart's back to get him back to sleep, he devised a plan to get him to talk.

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ CS VS JL

I have entered the Dark Zone.

Read please. Review, pretty please.


	2. Half Truths

D: I don't own Smallville.

Warning: This story will contain child abuse and sexual assault, though not graphic. Read at your own risk. This chapter will have some situations which will partially describe the abuses. Please, repeat and read at your own risk.

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

Oliver had breakfast made for the four of them when they started walking in. AC and Vic took seats opposite of Oliver, leaving Bart with the seat right next to Oliver. "Bart, what were you dreaming about last night?" AC asked, forking some eggs after asking.

"Chloe was getting married, you guys were the best men and I was the flower girl," Bart joked, causing them to start laughing.

"Flower girl? Even Chloe wouldn't do that to you. Though I could see you as a bridesmaid," Vic pondered, posing as the thinker before Bart threw a napkin at him.

"I don't think he could pull off the dress. Though, now that you look at him," AC commented, twisting his head for a look before Bart hit him with a piece of toast.

"Last time I checked, Chloe was dating and not close to marriage. I think you're safe for now," Oliver said, getting back to his meal and stopping the impending food fight with a glare to each of them.

--

No school work and no league work meant that Bart was on the computer, surfing the news archives for anything useful. He never really remembered the dreams, but he remembered the conversation and the one thing that he had said.

_You remind me so much of your mother, the least you can do is take her place._

Which led him to think of two possibilities. One, she divorced him. Two, he killed her. He was really hoping it wasn't the second one. So he was going through the court records they would put in the newspaper to see that she had divorced him. After an hour of looking through everything he could that would have told him anything, he searched her name in an engine.

"Meloni Allen was declared missing by her husband…" he mumbled before reading the entire article. He saw several related articles. He clicked on one that showed an ME assistant rolling a stretcher with a covered body out of a wooded area. He read the first paragraph and then ran to the bathroom to throw up his breakfast.

Oliver heard the sound that accompanied Bart's super speed, but didn't expect the next sound. "Bart?" he shouted, concerned when he heard retching sounds in the bathroom. He grabbed a glass out of a cabinet and filled it with water. He walked fast to the bathroom. Bart had just finished the last of the upheavals and had taken to sitting with his back to the wall.

Oliver helped Bart up and over to the sink. He instructed Bart and held him up until Bart stopped. "Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Bart allowed his legs to collapse under him. "I got curious to where my parents were."

Oliver sat down next to him. "And?"

"Mom's been murdered. Dad's nowhere to be found. He's a suspect in her murder." Bart leaned back against the wall.

"Do they have any leads?"

"No." Oliver put an arm around Bart's shoulder. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Dad hit Mom. I'm pretty sure he did kill her." He looked up at Oliver. "He was one of the guards at the Ridge Facility. He beat me as payback for leaving the family and having powers."

Oliver pulled him into his chest. Bart sniffed a couple of times and cried a few tears. "No one's going to do that here. You're safe from him, all right?" He looked down at Bart for a nod. Bart let out a weak smile before putting his head down. "Come on, we should try to replace some of the stuff that was in your stomach." He helped him up and out of the bathroom.

--

"_Bart!" Dad yelled. Six year old Bart was cleaning up the orange juice he split trying to pour for himself. He put the towel back on the hook and sat at the small table. His father entered the room. "Where's your mother?" he asked at the boy._

"_She went to the store. She wanted to do something special." He took a sip of his orange juice. His father washed his hands of the dirt that was on them, then went to dry his hands. His hands didn't seem dry, and smelling them gave him why._

"_Bart! Did you spill the orange juice?" Dad shouted. Bart cowered under the table, trying to make himself as small as possible. His father grabbed his arm and pulled him out from under the table. He hit the boy several times. The boy curled up after the beating and was crying from the pain. His father was replacing the towel and washing his hands again._

_Bart's mother walked in, carrying two arms full of groceries. "What happened?" she asked. She was holding back tears and the nature of a mother to go over and help Bart. She knew it would only anger him more and hurt both of them._

"_Your son split the orange juice and didn't clean it up properly," he casually spoke a minute after beating his son. He walked out of the kitchen and settled down in front of the TV._

_--_

_It hurt. It really hurt. His weight was hurting his hips and legs and the pressure inside him was bruising him. He heard the grunts and was trying to stay still to keep everything from hurting him more. A hand went up his shirt and he squeezed his eyelids, keeping out all the senses of his body. The hand stopped along a long line that went down his spine. He tried to repress a shiver and was rewarded for failing by nails digging into the middle of his back.  
_

"_I remember this. You were out with the girl down the street. I told you to never go down there again. You didn't listen. You still don't listen." He forced one last time, releasing before getting off him. His pants were pulled up over him and a zipper sounded again._

"_Hey, Lloyd, everyone's heading out to the new place. Ya coming?" someone yelled into the room._

"_Give me a minute," he answered. He couldn't see what was going on before he felt more electricity going through his body. He passed out for a second time._

_--_

Bart didn't wake up screaming this time. It was more of a gasp. He tried to get his breathing back while trying to find his pillows. He didn't want to have Oliver come in again. He was probably sleeping and didn't want to seem like a wimp. He grabbed his pillow and went over to the corner next to the door. He hugged his pillow close and cried into it.

"Bart?" a voice whispered. He didn't look up to Oliver walking into the room. He registered a hand going across his back, which caused him to flinch and look up. "What's going on?" He kept crouched next to Bart, trying to find a way to comfort him. He didn't have to do anything when Bart grabbed him around the waist and sobbed into his chest. Oliver closed the hug. He looked down at the back of the youngest and noticed a long white line starting at the base of his neck.

"Ollie?" a small voice said. Oliver looked at Bart's face, which had half turned toward him. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No. I've been up." He broke the hug between them. "I want you to tell me. What's the truth? What happened?"

Bart looked down for a minute, trying to decide. "My Dad didn't beat me at the facility. He… he…" Bart couldn't get it out. Oliver sat down beside him and pulled Bart beside him.

"What did he do, Bart?"

"He raped me."

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

Okay, this isn't the end of the story just yet. Oliver needs to have a showdown. And I have a great tie-in to this story. And, I warned you.

Read please. Review pretty please.


	3. Old Faces

Okay, I slipped in a small reference to the comic book version of Bart Allen. The mother's name, Meloni, is the comic book version of Bart's mother, Meloni Thawne-Allen. Also, they never named the parents in the series.

Either that or you can take it to mean Christopher Meloni from Law and Order SVU. Your choice.

D: Smallville isn't mine. The comics aren't mine. SVU isn't mine. Okay?

And, I repeat the warning.

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

At sometime in the night, they must have slipped into sleep. The next thing Oliver awoke to was sunlight coming through the window. His arms were around Bart; they were still on the floor. It took Oliver a minute to process last night and what he had heard.

At that moment, Bart started moving a little in his arms. His face took on a pained expression. He instinctively hugged Bart tighter. He rubbed his arm a couple of times while the head buried further into his chest, just like what a child would do with a pillow. His mind traveled to the conversation they had.

--

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Bart fidgeted with a loose string from his shirt. "And what? Tell the guys that I got used as a blow up doll by my own father." He pulled the pillow back to his chest and started hugging it again.

"What else has he done?" Oliver kept his arm around Bart's shoulders. Bart stared at the floor. "How about the scar on your back?"

"I was visiting this girl down the block. Her dad was an officer and he saw the bruises. He came out a couple of times and saw him hit me once. I was taken away, but he got me back when he went through counseling. It didn't work. She saw me again, they got called again and Dad talked his way out of it. He took a knife and…" He pointed to the scar.

"When did he start?"

"First day of school, I came home with a project. He called it horrible and tore it up. I started crying and he slapped me; he said that I was too much of a girl."

Oliver made a mental note never to call him a girl and another note to tell the guys later. "Tell me about the facility."

Bart closed his eyes, trying to block out the sight of the memory. "I woke up earlier than they intended. After everyone left, I started trying to escape and he started talking. He kicked me a couple of times. He said he had something better and that I was taking Mom's place." He was breathing shakily and tears were starting to fall again. Two arms encircled him and he turned toward Oliver to hide his face against his chest. "After he was done, he knocked me out again. I woke up in the chamber. He wasn't there."

--

Oliver got interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Vic stepped in with AC. "Anything you want to tell us, Ollie?" Vic asked. AC held an amused look on his face. Oliver made a couple of movements to quiet them down and not wake Bart up. Problem is he woke up from the movements. He pulled himself out of Oliver's arms and noticed the people in the room.

--

All of them were around the table in the kitchen. Bart was on his second plate of food while the others were only drinking coffee. He set his plate in the sink and rejoined them for his own cup of coffee, which Oliver took after seeing him with it. "What?" he asked, trying to grab it back.

"You don't need coffee," Oliver said, setting the cup on the counter.

They waited a minute before AC had the courage to ask the question. "What was going on last night?"

"Nightmare," Bart simply said, not wanting to go into details.

"And why was Ollie there?" Vic asked.

Bart simply looked at Oliver, looking unlike himself, worried. "It was a nightmare; he woke up. You don't need to know much more than that. Not until Bart's ready to share it himself." Oliver settled the matter and neither of them asked any more questions.

--

The tower had everything. It even had a branch of a popular fast food chain, which is where Bart was. He was eating five hamburgers and three orders of fries. Most of the people that past by him looked at him in disgust, but he ignored them, content on eating everything before going back up and dealing with the homework his tutor left him.

The only elevator that went to Oliver's apartment was hidden in the back of the office. Most of the secretaries had gone home for the day. The only person in the office was the cleaning guy. Bart noticed it was a different guy than Troy, the normal guy that all four of the guys knew. He couldn't tell who the guy was though; his head was down and the face was purposely hidden.

He started to get anxious and was tapping his foot while the elevator got down. He did notice the cleaning guy getting closer to him, but didn't notice the gun he had pulled out. The elevator pinged to note the arrival of the car. Bart walked into the car and noticed the guy trying to come in after him. He slammed on the close door button to force the doors to go faster. The last thing he noticed was his father's face, older with more lines and a flush of red as he was glaring at his son. The gun was coming up to meet Bart.

The doors closed and Bart sank to the floor of the car, hugging his legs and focused on his breathing for the two minutes before the car hit the apartment. No one was at the door waiting for him, so he assumed no one was watching the monitors. He walked down to Oliver's study. He was on the phone so Bart waited outside until he was done with the call.

"Lunch was okay?" he asked as Bart sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "what happened to Troy? I noticed he wasn't the guy cleaning today."

"I don't know. I was out before the cleaning crew came in. I didn't hear that anyone was sick."

"Troy wasn't the one cleaning the office. I was curious." Bart left before Oliver could question anything else. Oliver wondered what would lead him to ask about the cleaning guy, so he made a call down to the employee office. Nobody had called in and Troy was supposed to be cleaning on the fifth floor for the last thirty minutes.

"Bart?" Oliver was looking around Bart's bedroom. He looked over to where Bart had been last night. Bart was staring off into space with his legs up to his chest. "Who was the cleaning person that you met in the offices?"

"You checked?"

"Troy was supposed to be on the fifth level. Who was it?"

"Dad."

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

I actually don't have a lot to say, except there's this cool story that I want to read over in livejournal and I wish the person would work on it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Now, Reed (read :)) please, review pretty please.


	4. It Didn't Help

D: I don't own Smallville.

If you like this story, check out Housebroken Heroes. Yes, I am shameless plugging for someone else. It is a really good story. I like it, before the person dedicated it to me. In fact, she was the one that got me started on the Bart stories I'm writing. So, go read the original.

AN: This chapter's got swearing. Some are offended. Just warning you.

(:)

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

He couldn't tackle the nightmares. There isn't anything he can do for the times Bart wakes up, screaming, except hold him until he goes back to sleep. He's found Bart in the kitchen several times during the nights, drinking a warm glass of milk even though it doesn't help. He hated that the only thing that would help the nightmares was time.

He could however fight the source of the nightmares. Hearing that Bart's father had gotten into the building using Troy's ID, Oliver stepped up security and enforced new measures to prevent people from getting around on stolen IDs. Now, everyone also had to give a password and a fingerprint that coincide with the ID. A perfect still frame of his father hadn't been caught, but using several images, they composited a photo to pass around security. AC, Clark and Vic had been told about him, not about the Ridge, but about him killing his wife and coming for Bart.

"His name's Don Allen. He's wanted in the connection of Meloni Allen's death. If anyone sees him in the building again, call the police and then call me. I want to be informed of the situation," Oliver ordered to the Chief of Security. He finished the call and saw Bart waiting in the doorframe. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Might as well get it over with," Bart said with an air of gloom.

"It's just a dentist appointment."

"I have bad experiences with the dentist."

"Well, you need to take care of your teeth if you need to eat the roughly five thousands calories you eat a day."

"It's not five thousand calories."

"Yeah, it's more like eight thousand," AC joked, coming through a side room. He was holding a duffel bag.

Bart took a swing and lightly hit his arm. "Where are you going?" he asked. They all entered the elevator.

"Beach. Met some dudes yesterday named Dick and Logan. Going to go surfing."

"You surf?" Bart asked.

"They're surfing. I'm swimming." The elevator stopped on the first floor. "Later," he ended, getting out into the street.

--

"Bart's lucky. He doesn't have in the much in way of cavities; his enamel's worn though. I would suggest replacing his toothpaste with something to help it. Getting mouthwash that replaces enamel would be a good bet also," the dentist said after leading Bart back into the waiting room. Oliver thanked the dentist and they walked out to the crowded streets.

"Hey, Ollie, want to stop for a bite?" Bart motioned over to a hole in the wall restaurant. Oliver noted it was a Mexican restaurant and reluctantly agreed. Ordering three plates of food, one for Oliver, drew many stares. Bart had his done while Oliver had half of his finished.

"You need to learn to chew. Or at least make it seem like you're chewing." Oliver pushed back his plate after eating about two-thirds of the way through. He paid for the meal and they walked back out.

Back at the towers, they were about to go into the offices when the main secretary stopped them. "Mr. Queen, someone's waiting in your office," she announced.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"There was a lawyer, an officer and someone else."

"All right, Bart, stay here." Oliver walked into the office. In the second of opening the door, Bart caught a glimpse of his father. He hoped he didn't see him.

"Would you like a cookie, Bart?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Landingham." He took a chocolate chip out and started took a bite out of it.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Oliver asked as he walked into the room.

A man in a dark grey suit stepped forward. "I talked with you a couple of months ago. My name's Detective Flack," he introduced.

"Of course, you were the one investigating the break-in at city hall. Did you ever catch the man?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"Naw, the guy's not in our databases. Actually, I'm here because of these two," he gestured, pointing to the other two.

The other man in a suit came forward. "My name's Norman Seaborn. I'm here representing Theodore Thawne, who is fighting for the guardianship of Bart Allen," he said, motioning to the man at his right.

"Theodore Thawne?" Oliver asked. His eyes weren't comprehending the fact that the man, who was actually Don Allen, had managed to squirrel his way in when everyone had a picture taped to their desk.

"Meloni was my sister. It was a tragedy what happened to her, especially what she was going through in losing Bart. As soon as I heard Bart was…" he paused, trying to think of the right words, "here, I had to see for myself. Our mother was devastated that she lost a grandchild and then a child."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but what makes you think that Bart's here with me?" _He's a good actor to fool the officer. _Oliver thought.

"That would be me," Flack directed, "I was trying to find enemies of Bart's by running him through several databases and he came up on the missing and exploited list for children. Per my duty, I called the relatives to find out any information. Mr. Thawne came out to meet me."

Oliver looked at 'Theodore.' "Why exactly are you here?"

"I wanted to see if it was possible to get Bart back to the family."

"Mr. Thawne, I am sorry for the lost your family has suffered, but it would be better for Bart if he stayed here with me."

"For what reason?"

"Security. Bart would be better protected here."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. If no one knows the connection between you and Bart…" Seaborn started.

"There will always be the threat. It's too much of a risk. I'm sorry, but Bart's staying here."

Seaborn reached into his briefcase for something. "I knew it was going to come down to this." He handed several papers to Oliver. "These are orders to remove Bart from your care and to be placed with his biological family until we can go to court. Everything's in order and we are ready to take him with us."

"Bart's not going anywhere until my lawyer looks at these papers."

"I watched Judge Gallner sign those papers himself. He noted nothing wrong with them," Flack said.

"Detective Flack is also here to enforce those papers," Seaborn noted.

"While you guys are discussing the schematics of my nephew's fate, I'm going to go talk to him," 'Theodore' said.

"I'll join ya. Get myself a cup of coffee while I'm at it," Flack said. They both walked out of the office.

'Theodore' searched the office until spotting Bart talking to a young man about a foot taller than him. "Bart, remember your Uncle Teddy?" he shouted.

Bart hid behind the young man. "Bart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom was an only child and Dad had a sister. I don't have an Uncle Teddy, Clark," he told him, "That's my dad." Clark Kent stood a little straighter and moved himself in front of Bart.

"Bart? Are you okay?" he asked, still trying to act like the caring uncle. He was trying to see around Clark, who kept moving to hide Bart."I'm sorry, could you please move so I can see my nephew?"

"Sorry, he just told me you're not his uncle. He doesn't have an Uncle Teddy."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Flack asked, catching the whole conversation.

Bart spoke behind Clark. "His real name's Don Allen. He killed my mom, Meloni." At that point, Don emerged and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Clark.

Flack pulled out his own gun. "Freeze, put your hands up," he ordered, pointing it at Don. Clark used the moment to hold the gun and wretch it out of his grasp. He had no choice but to run out the front doors. Flack followed.

Don had a car over on the other side of the block that was going to pick him and Bart up as soon as Seaborn left. He got to the middle of the cross section of the alley when something hit him in the face. Oliver was standing to the side, holding a destroyed tangerine box. He was breathing heavily and rage that he had been holding in flowed out.

He bent down on the pretense of checking to see if he was awake to deliver a few choice words. "I don't know what type of fucking father you are to beat up your child and then raping him after not seeing him in a while, but if you ever come after Bart again, it won't be the police you'll have to worry about. It will be me and you won't have to worry about hell because you'll be living it before your death," he hissed. He then collected the last bit of calm he had to face Flack, who was slowing down. "He's fine," he announced, going back inside to let Flack deal with him.

Bart was waiting by Clark until he saw Oliver come back in. "Is he…" he asked.

"He's going to jail. Flack just arrested him." Bart walked over to Oliver and Oliver pulled him into a one armed hug.

"What will be the charges?" Clark asked.

"They'll probably start with the attempted kidnap of Bart. If they find any more evidence linking him to Meloni's death, they'll charge him for that, too," Oliver stated.

"I hope this is the last of him," Bart said.

"So do I."

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

Woo hoo. This is one of my longest chapters yet. And all the references. I was having too much fun. Reed please. (he he. Reed (No, I'm not going to be grammatically correct this time. :P ) Review pretty please.


	5. Vile, Evil Lex

D: I don't own Smallville. D'accord? (Sorry, that's okay in French. Still like it better than Spanish. :) )

I figured, since I put in so many references, I might want to explain them.

Don Allen does have a sister named Dawn. In the comics, they were the Tornado Twins. They're not evil. They inherited super-speed from their father, Barry Allen. Both are deceased. The comics Don Allen is a good guy.

Yes, I did bring back Detective Don Flack from _CSI: New York_. Instead of inserting some other detective from a different TV show (I could choose from so many, where do I begin?), I decided to bring back Flack.

Dick and Logan are yes, from _Veronica Mars_. I couldn't resist. Wouldn't it kind of make sense that AC would meet them at the beach?

The next couple of references go together. Mrs. Landingham is from the _West Wing_. She offered a cookie to Sam and not Toby during one episode and she was a very likable character.

The second is Norman Seaborn. Okay, so no one really knows the name of Sam Seaborn's dad, but I figured the guy is probably a narcissist, so he probably tried to name his son after himself and couldn't do that, so he got the middle name instead. That and there's this story that used the name Norman, and I liked the story. Sam's a good guy. His dad had a 28 year affair that, in lack of better terms, broke his son until a situation and Donna Moss forced him back on track. So, it's Sam's dad and he's evil like Bart's dad. That and Sam and Bart are the younger brothers of their respected groups.

The judge, yeah, I was going to throw in a reference to this former classmate, but I figured I would have more chance of getting beat up by him than by Kyle Gallner. So I used Kyle Gallner, and I'm going to keep using him until he goes back to Smallville (and CSI NY, at least for me, I like Reed.). So, if you want to forward this link and the link to Housebroken Heroes so we can show him there are fans that like Bart, please do. Maybe he'll go back after reading these. :D (And hopefully, I won't get beat up by him. Who knows any more?)

Oh and there's this small reference to _Law and Order: SVU_. In the episode, 'Impulsive', Det. Elliot Stabler took down the ephebophile with a fruit box/crate type thing. An ephebophile is someone whose main preference is people in their late teens (although a lot of people just call them pedophiles and throw them in together). The man attacked the main perpetrator, played by Kyle Gallner. I thought it would be fitting if Bart's attacker was taken out in the same way.

Maybe that was too many references. Oh well, as to borrow from sarahofearth, ^.^.

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

Norman Seaborn and Don Allen were sitting in a private room. They were going over the best defense for Don at the trial. The police had decided to go by attempted kidnapping, since it was planned. After going through his stuff and finding the knife he used to kill her, unwashed and used as a souvenir, they added the murder charge with it.

Norman's phone started ringing just as the hour was over. "Yes," he answered. He listened for a few minutes before turning back to Don. "There is someone that would like to meet with you."

They waited a few minutes before the person they were waiting for to come in. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Allen. I believe we have someone in common we both want," Lex Luthor said.

--

The punching bag didn't stop swinging as Oliver took out the rest of his aggression on the inanimate object. He still had rage after taking out Don Allen. Letting it loose wasn't working the way it usually did. This after several hours of working out to get rid of the rage and it wasn't helping. Everyone else had gone to sleep an hour ago. He was heading there as well.

After a long shower and slipping on pajama bottoms, he made his way down the corridor and looked into each of the separate rooms. AC was sleeping soundly with the fish he asked for content in the aquarium. Vic was hooked up to a computer that was updating his system with the latest in security software and improvements in other places.

Bart looked peaceful for the first time in several days. He was curled up beneath the sheets and Oliver noted the rested look he actually held. Oliver had a blink-and-you'll-miss-it smile as he thought about the sleep he may actually have tonight that wouldn't be punctuated by Bart's screaming. He headed to his own room, didn't bother with turning off the computer and slept like a rock.

--

AC was the first one up in the morning. He already had eggs and toast going when Bart walked in. "You're cooking?" he asked as he took the orange juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass.

"Being a bachelor gives you some idea on how to cook for the ladies," he said, waving the spatula and splattering Bart with egg.

"Does it give you any sense of how not to do that to the ladies?" he smirked. AC went back to the pan, found a piece that wasn't cooked all the way through, and flung it at him. Bart rushed over to the sink, pulled out the spray nozzle and soaked AC.

"Dude, not when I'm cooking breakfast." He threw two pieces of toast and that started off a food fight for about a minute before Vic and Oliver came in.

"Bartholomew Allen!" Oliver yelled, bringing the fight to a standstill.

"Hey, I didn't start it."

"You continued it. Both of you, clean up the kitchen. No powers, Bart." Oliver pointed out when Bart seemed ready to speed. He sighed and pulled out the dustpan and broom while AC got the mop. They had it cleaned in about five minutes. AC was cleaning, so Vic handed the cooking, portioning and the remake of several pieces of toast. Oliver sat at the table and watched them cleaning up while going over the newspaper.

"This is the lowest I've seen Lex stoop," he commented. Bart came up behind him to see an article that landed on page two. Don Allen was walking next to Norman Seaborn and Lex as they came out of the jail.

"They let him out?!" Bart exclaimed, standing behind Oliver. He dropped the broom and dustpan and rushed to his room. Oliver looked over to the other two in the room. AC picked up the broom and continued sweeping while Vic switched cooking with cleaning at times. Bart was pacing between the window and the door. Oliver rapped the door to get his attention. He stopped and spun around. "How could they let him out?"

"Bart…"

"How can they let him out? He killed Mom, he…"

"Listen to me," Oliver interrupted, forcing Bart's eyes to meet his own, "He cannot come near you. There is a restraining order against him for one hundred feet. He cannot get custody of you as the courts ruled in our favor of him being an unfit parent. Lex can try all he wants, but we're the ones with evidence of his past."

Bart folded his arms and took a few steps back. "Do you think Lex knows? I mean, there were the cameras in every part of the building. He would have seen what he did and," he anguished, coming up with the next words, "why would Lex work with him?"

Oliver settled his hands on Bart's shoulders. "Lex will come around to his senses. He's vile, but he's not completely evil enough for that."

Bart looked completely lost and hugged Oliver. He stood there for a couple of minutes, feeling a calming rubbing on his shoulders and upper back. "Just don't let him get me."

"I won't. I won't let him get you."

--

The three men from the picture were now sitting in the study of Lex's mansion outside of Smallville. Each was holding a drink. Lex had a straight scotch. Don Allen had a whiskey mixed with Coke and Norman kept with a glass of flavored water. "Anything on the legal end, Norman?" Lex asked

"Queen has his bases covered. Unfit father, restraining order and he's going for not having him in the same room when he gives his testimony for the case."

Lex looked over at Don. "That's the legal bases. Tell me, Don. Is there anything we can use on Queen to get to Bart?"

Don looked up from his drink. "Queen himself. The man's very protective of Bart; let's see if that goes the other way around."

--

Oliver was leaving a restaurant where several of the board members had gathered to talk about the end of the fiscal year and were celebrating the surplus. Several had been arguing with what to do with the surplus until Oliver had set his foot down and set it aside for inside the boardroom. The rest of the night was filled with talk about families. Two of the board members had pregnant wives. One of the board members recently had a son get on the Dean's list at his school. Another recently had twins and just got back into the action.

With a dismaying sigh, he noted that the time was 10:35. "Time for me to leave," he announced, gathering his stuff and paying for his part of the meal. He left the rest talking about the latest in news and walked out for the valet to fetch his car.

The parking lot was deserted as Oliver pulled out his cell phone to call Bart. He figured he would pretend to still be out so he could find out if the guys were acting up. "Hey," a voice answered.

"Bart, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Tutor doesn't come until nine, Ollie."

"And yet the curfew is ten."

"You're not home, Ollie." Bart walked over to the monitors. "Hey, wait a minute…" He saw Oliver standing just before the elevators. He was about to say something about going under the building when he saw three men ganging up on him. "Ollie, behind you!"

Oliver went into a crouch and spun around. The first guy had a chain swinging above his head. He landed a kick to the abdomen that sent the guy bent and no longer swinging. A right hook brought him down for a few minutes, though he wasn't out completely. He turned his attention to the guy next to him. There was a blackjack in the man's right hand, which Oliver relieved him of by a wrist twist and used it to knock him out.

The last guy had a switchblade. He swung down in a sweeping motion. Oliver grabbed his wrist with his right hand and pivoted to deliver an elbow into the gut. The same elbow delivered a hit to the back of the neck when he bent over. He was unconscious and Oliver let go.

Bart saw the whole thing on the cameras and waited for him to get back on the cell phone. "Ollie, you okay?"

"Fine, Bart. Don't worry. See anyone else?"

Bart tried to pull up any of the other cameras. "None of the other cameras are working. I can't see anything except the camera by the elevator."

Oliver looked around his area. "I see no one, but that doesn't mean anything. Remind me to alert security tomorrow about this risk." He called the elevator.

"Okay, Ollie. See you when you get up here." He ended the conversation and stayed by the monitors just to make sure everything was going to be okay.

Oliver was thinking the same thing as he entered the elevator and pressed the close button as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough, as someone ducked into the lift and pulled a gun on him. "Nothing to worry about, Queen, just here for my son," Don Allen stated.

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

Okay, one more chapter. A huge fight is bound to happen. I just need to decide what to do with Don Allen. Review please. Do it for Ollie; the button's his color.


	6. Thirty Minutes

D: I do not own Smallville. You know what would happen if I did?

For those that read, reviewed and read and reviewed, I would like to say thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. This story had the biggest response I have ever gotten since starting. Cool!

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

Bart was watching the camera in the elevator as he saw his father take Oliver hostage. _AC and Vic are out. Clark's on patrol. Who do I call? Who do I call? _"Chloe," he whispered. He dialed her cell and waited for her to pick up.

"Sullivan."

"Chloe, listen. I need to know if you can come over in a half hour and activate the chip in my shoulder."

"The GPS chip? Bart, what…"

"Chloe, just listen. I need to know if you can."

"Yeah, Bart, but why…"

"Too long of a story. Half an hour. If we're still here, we'll tell you the story."

"All right, half an hour." Bart hung up and moved to the living room. He debated on going to Oliver's stash of arrows and putting one into his dad's chest. The idea of having a weapon was slightly comforting, so he sped over to the hidden cache behind the bookshelf in the study. He recalled the code Oliver put in and brought up the full array of weapons. He picked out a simple arrow and noticed the crossbow. He picked that up and a couple of the bolts. The arrow went under his shirt, tucked in his belt for an extra precaution.

"Okay, trigger," he mouthed, fitting a bolt in and holding it in front of him. He carefully exited the study and walked around the apartment. He didn't see Oliver or his father in any of the other rooms. He didn't notice the elevator going down again.

He did notice Oliver in the middle of the living room, standing. He didn't even get five feet in before he felt the barrel of a gun at his head. _Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm an idiot._ "Bartholomew, what are you doing?" a voice asked, taking the crossbow. He resisted the urge to speed to his room and hide under the bed. _You're not six years old anymore. That won't help anything or anyone. _"Stand next to him," Don ordered. He stayed in the same place while Bart walked over to Oliver, who wrapped an arm around him.

"Now, in a few moments, we are going to be leaving. My employer for the moment, who knows you," he pointed at Oliver, "doesn't care what happens to you. So I have a short time punching bag."

"You really think you're going to get out of here alive?" Oliver asked.

"Queen, you don't have the guts to go after me. I have the gun, and you don't have the advantage."

"That's enough, Mr. Allen," a voice announced. Don turned around to Lex Luthor standing at the door frame to the living room. He was holding a briefcase.

"Mr. Luthor, I was going to bring him straight to you."

"Was that before or after the side trip to the motel you set up at in the town where the facility's at?" Don paled at the mention of this and Oliver took the moment to step in front of Bart. Lex brought up the briefcase. "You're going to take what I give you."

"Or what? Cuz that briefcase doesn't hold what I want."

"No, it holds what I need." He opened the case to pull out a 9mm semi-automatic. Oliver pulled Bart down just as Lex pulled the trigger and placed three bullets into Don's head. Lex walked a few steps over and looked at the man with distaste. He threw the gun on the table and pulled off the latex gloves he had been wearing. Underneath those gloves was another pair of gloves, which he didn't take off.

Oliver got off of Bart, who he had been shielding with his body and stood firmly in his living room. "I thought you were working with him," he accused. Bart got up after him and stood next to him, looking at Lex with confusion written over his face.

"I had one condition for the idiot to follow. He was never going to have another chance to be alone with Bart again," Lex explained, taking the briefcase and walking back to the elevator. "Even I'm not that cruel, Oliver." He entered the elevator. "The police will be here in five minutes. They were called at the exact minute Don was shot." The elevator went down before Oliver could retort.

"This doesn't make any sense," Bart said. Oliver nodded and led him away from the body and into the kitchen, which would be the most off the crime scene. Oliver waited for the police at the elevator.

The detective that was going to be handling the investigation was Flack. He came up with two CSI's ready to process. "Didn't think we would have to meet again," he commented.

"Neither did I."

"This is Detective Taylor and Messer with the crime lab," Flack introduced, pointing to the older and younger men respectively. The younger one had a look of recognition on his face that wiped off his face as Oliver's name was mentioned. "Where's the body?"

"In the living room. The gun is on the table closest to the door."

"Danny, process the living room," Detective Taylor ordered. Danny nodded and went in that direction.

"Where can we go, Mr. Queen?" Flack asked.

"The kitchen." Oliver led the way. Bart was holding a bottle of pop that he put down as soon as Oliver noticed he had one.

Detective Taylor was more subtle than Danny, only his eyes gave away a look of recognition as he saw Bart. "So what's the story?" Flack questioned.

"Don Allen was waiting in the garage as I came home from a dinner. He held a gun on me as we came up to the penthouse. He went on a rant until an unidentifiable figure shot him a few times."

"Why couldn't you identify him?" Detective Taylor asked.

"Guy wore all black, had ski mask on. Ollie also pushed me down and came down on top of me," Bart offered, taking a drag out of the pop.

"Mind if I confirm that story?" Taylor asked, bringing up his kit. Oliver nodded and waited for Taylor to bring out two small objects from the kit. He uncapped one to see a small tape lifter, which he used to collect potential GSR off of Oliver's hands. He capped it and bagged it before processing Bart's hands the same way.

Oliver went over the story in great detail for Detective Flack while Taylor helped Danny process the scene. After an hour, the three came together and thanked the two for their time. They left after leaving their cards and the usual warning of staying within the city.

"Did the other two guys act strangely to you?" Bart asked.

"You noticed it also?"

"Yeah, Messer recognized you, and Taylor recognized me, but he was harder to spot."

--

_**At almost the same time**_

"You two were acting funny," Flack noted as they entered the elevator.

"The guy you called Oliver Queen looked like Elliot Bevins, a guy Angell and me talked to during the woman in the guy's bathtub," Danny said.

"Was that the one that Peyton got called to and got my date cancelled?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, Mac, it was. And what did he mean you were acting funny?"

"The kid looked like Reed."

"Reed, your stepson?" Flack asked.

"Yeah."

Flack decided not to pursue the topic. "Well, at least you didn't call them by Elliot and Reed."

"Actually the first thing that came to my mind was 'Elliot, you actually decided to put on some clothes for us this time.'"

"What do you mean 'put on some clothes'?" Flack argued.

"Didn't I tell you? Guy only had a towel on when Angell and I were talking to him. Think he was also making some moves on Angell," Danny taunted, waggling his eyes. Flack decided to hit Danny instead of arguing back.

--

"Shoot, Chloe's coming over," Bart realized.

"Why is Chloe coming over?" Oliver inquired.

"Because she was the only person I could get into contact with."

"When is she coming?"

"Right about," he started, staring at the figure coming out of the elevator, "now."

"Okay, what's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Kitchen?" Bart pointed. He moved the wrong way and felt something poke his chest. He winced and pulled out the arrow he had forgotten about. It had moved when Oliver pushed him down.

"Bart, what are you doing with Oliver's arrow?" Chloe inquired, curiosity showing fully.

"It's part of the story."

JL BA AC JJ CK DL OQ VS CS JL

And that is the end of Past Nightmares. I thought I would give people a twist to chew on.

Yeah, I put Mac Taylor and Danny Messer in here for the heck of it. I thought it would be funny. :D

For Ollie (because for some reason he is breaking into my head and making himself into a nice character) review please. The button is his color. :)


End file.
